Watery Opals and Black Polished Coals
by Ma'ats-Libra23
Summary: Sasuke watched her as she turned her white orbs away from his naked body. She held her breast quivering there like a defenseless game. The dark haired man grabbed Hinata's wrist and slammed her down, her whimpering lips facing his. He leaned in to taste her . . . SasuHina Lemon ... Please review. ONE SHOT


~Please read slow. I don't own Naruto.~

"Hinata- chan…" His voice was deep, his eyes devoured her, and he devoured the lilac aroma emitting from her dark blue hair. He slammed her against her room wall taking in her milky skin. She was defenseless against him. The man with charcoal for eyes ran his thumb over her quivering lips and then traced her jaw line ever so gently. His other hand equipped with the sword handed down to him from his former master, Orochimaru. With two quick movement of his wrist, the opal eyed beauty was free of her thin white gown. She whimpered.

The moonlight caressed the cream that was her skin. The Uchiha took to steps near his prey.

"D-Don't come any closer… I-I will-" before the heiress could finish her threat she couldn't breathe. One hand surrounded her throat with so much power.

"You can't win against me." the rouge ninja threw her to the ground with ease. She gasp trying to catch her breathe. He watch as the faintest moon light illuminated her full round vanilla mounds. With that his member became rock solid. Not being able to take his throbbing cock anymore he threw his sword to the side, creating a small thud. The timid Hyuga jumped at the sound. She watched as Sasuke's white shirt fluttered to the ground and his other clothes soon followed. Hinata's nipples began to ache at the sight of Sasuke's solid abs. His body marked for life, with the signs of his rouge journey. Her shaking opal eyes traveled down to his large throbbing erection. She gulped.

Sasuke watched her as she turned her white orbs away from his naked body. She held her breast quivering there like a defenseless game. The dark haired man grabbed Hinata's wrist and slammed her down, her whimpering lips facing his. He leaned in to taste her.

"No…" She turned her head away. Sasuke smirked.

"That's fine, I'll taste something else." He held her down while he took her concrete nipple into his mouth. She released a breath and then quickly bit her lip. The pleasure she felt was like no other. The dangerous Uchiha teased and circled her nipple with his tongue making sure he tasted it all. She groaned at her aching pussy as it grew wet for Susuke Uchiha.

He slowly let go one of her wrist, traveling down her flat abdomen all the way to her steamy entrance. He smiled in the dark because she was already soaked at the thought of him inside of her. With two fingers, he played with her clit. She moaned and clenched her free hand. He liked the reactions, but craved more. He wanted her to desire him even more. He plunged two of his finger deep within her. She moaned even louder, a tear rolled down her soft face. She didn't understand what feelings were going on inside.

He had released both of her wrists and used his other hand to hold down her thigh. He plunged his fingers over and over again and began to suck her juices. She twisted and fidgeted at his flame like tongue dancing around in her tight slit. But Susuke held the Heiress firm wrapping both his arms under her knees, his hands pulling her thighs deeper into his tongue.

'_You are mine Hinata and you're not going anywhere….' He thought. _He sucked her hairless walls causing her to jerk slightly. She couldn't take it anymore.

"P-please Sasuke-kun… please…" She whispered.

Sasuke smiled in triumph as his own cock ached in pain. He roughly pulled her closer to his sore member by her thighs.

"As you wish Princess." But he wasn't trough just yet. The young rouge slide his erection in-between her swollen lips, he slid it harder against her clit. Her thighs quivered against his lean waist.

"PLEASE!" she groaned and just then Sasuke trusted himself inside of her with no remorse. He slightly growled at the feel of her hot pussy surrounding his cock. Hinata let out a small scream biting her lip, tears streaming out of her pearls.

He grunted every time he would slowly thrust himself inside of her. As his strokes became stronger she whimpered louder.

"Shut up…" He pounded her body with his. He felt so good inside of her. Hinata tried to hold back her moans but it was no use.

Sasuke quickened his pace groaning at his unbelievable pleasure. He placed a hand on her throat once again, holding her succulent body in place. He crushed her over and over again, unable to throw away his desire to conquer her pale curves. He didn't care if her screams were from pleasure or from pain.

"Sa-su-ke?" She cried. He let go of her throat and sudden air filled her lungs. Sasuke didn't wait for her to catch her breathe. He ran his strong fingers through her black ocean tresses, and gripped them. She panted in fear. He roughly kissed her, and the taste was the sweetest experience he's known since friendship in konoha. She parted her lips, and the Uchiha more than willingly accepted her invitation, not that he needed one. She just made it easier.

"Do you want more of me heiress." Hinata knew this was more of a statement than an actual question, she didn't answer. She blushed at his polished black stones, as they were staring down at her… Almost through her.

Sasuke could see in the faint moonlight that his priceless heiress blushed with a soft pink under her watery white orbs.

"Pleasure yourself Hinata…" Sasuke raised his secretly beloved above him, gently trading places. "Take all of me inside you …"

"I c-can't… anh..!" Hinata felt complete and udder ecstasy when all of Sasuke Uchiha was inside of her. He removed her hands from covering her own full breast and took them into his own hands that have murdered hundreds. She leaned her head back in pain and pleasures as she grinded her hips into his. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and gulped silently. He had never felt better. He took his princess by the waist and pulled her closer to him. She moaned at the sudden movement, but she wanted more. She shifted her weight up and down reluctantly slamming down into his steel cock. Sasuke felt himself shudder and he squeezed Hinata's waist at the delight engulfing his own body. He opened his eyes to see her white mounds move in a circular motion, her lips slightly parted and tiny beads of sweat forming on her soft skin. He wanted to explode inside of her, but he held it to feed is new addiction. He was hungry and wanted more.

He quickly switched positions and Hinata caught her breath, she looked onto the floor when two drops of sweat met its surface. Sasuke viewed the heiress's raw back that curved into her ass. The lone Uchiha roughly pulled Hinata into him, bringing her to her knees. She moaned with pleasure as he quickened his speed. Hinata felt her body reach a climax. She screamed and came onto his cock. Beads of sweat drenched his neck, and a satisfied desire filled him.

But before he could release himself Hinata quickly turned around and took him into her warm mouth. He groaned at the feeling of his throbbing member inside of her mouth. She sucked him clean with the pre-cum becoming a full load. But Sasuke pulled back just in time. He released himself, and it spurted onto her creamy breast. Another load came, landing onto her neck. Sasuke grunted at his climax. He was satisfied for now.

He pushed Hinata to her back and pinned her arms down. He laid between her legs gazing down the watery opals of his beloved. She gazed back and she knew for a moment she saw love instead of lust and desire.

'_I love you Hinata- chan…_'

"You're mine Hinata- chan…"


End file.
